


Doesn't true love matter?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You'll never understand me!





	Doesn't true love matter?

Our story begins in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Andromeda Black is madly in love with a muggle-born Hufflepuff Ted Tonks, but her family aren't too pleased with this.

Bellatrix sneered. "Dromeda, you can't marry a filthy mudblood."

Andromeda said, "I love him, don't call him that horrible word."

Narcissa scowled. "You can't taint our blood."

Andromeda turned from one sister to the other and exclaimed, "Doesn't true love matter in this damn house?!"

Bellatrix asked, "What did mother and father say?"

Andromeda muttered, "I haven't told them yet."

Narcissa smiled wickedly. "Well, I think it's time we did it for you. What do you think, Bella?"

Bellatrix grinned just as evilily. "You better hurry, Dromeda; or we'll tell them for you."

Andromeda shouted, "No! I'll be the one who tells them."

Narcissa smirked. "Your name will be burned off the tapestry."

Andromeda told them, "I don't give a damn about the bloody tapestry! I'm going to run away with Ted if that's what it takes because I have something you two never will, love. You might both fall in love one day, but until then you'll never understand how I feel."


End file.
